


Barista Boy

by turntechapplehead



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turntechapplehead/pseuds/turntechapplehead
Summary: Based off of an AU I found on Tumblr





	

Amaimon's P.O.V.  
     Gehenna never had the sights or leisures of Assiah. The food, oh, the food. Beats gruel any day.  
     There's this one little place, not too far from the academy Mephisto owns. It's a coffee shop. Not a big branded one but a small, local run one. It's very, cute.  
     There's this one guy that works there; (Y/N), if I remember correctly from his name tag. He took sort of an, interest in me from when I started going there, and it hasn't been long, six or seven months at most probably, on a once every other day maybe basis. Whenever I enter the shop now it's almost as if I'm the highlight of his week, not to be vain of course. I feel as if he waits for me, because he always looks so, sad, before I arrive but as soon as I do he couldn't look happier. Or maybe it's just me. It must just be a facade he puts on for the customer. Gotta keep the customer happy, right?  
     He's the only barista I've known to have spelled my name right from the first try.  
     He does something else too, which I guess adds to my theory of his interest in me. He writes cheesy pickup lines on my cup every time he serves me, which he makes sure he does every time. Some of my personal favourites include; "Your ass is so nice that it is a shame that you have to sit on it.", "Your shirt has to go, but you can stay.", "Your face... I like that shit.", "The only reason I would kick you out of bed would be to fuck you on the floor.", and of course "Save water, shower with a friend!". It's always interesting to see what he has to say. It's, intriguing to say the least.  
     The door makes a little jingle as I open it, it's kinda cute to be honest. The slate grey walls, white tile ceiling, wooden counters, and bare light bulbs hanging down. The possible epitome of what humans call 'hipster'. Rows of coffee on scrap wood shelves behind the cash register. It's pleasing to look at, naturally. He's there, and he knows I'm here too. He flashes his lazy little smile and continues serving his current customer. I take my place behind him and wait for him to b finished, which doesn't take long really. "So what can I get for you, sir?" I was knocked out of my temporary daze to see Mr Bombastic himself giving me the smirk.  
     "Black." I reply. I admit, black coffee tastes like shit, but manliness is attractive, right? He scoffs.  
     "You're droopy-eyed and cute. You buy black coffee every time you come here and make weird faces as you sip it and never finish your drink. Are you trying to look mature or something?" He laughs at me. I just smirk back.  
     "You got me."  
     "What kind of stuff do you actually like? I almost never see you without a lollipop stick hanging out of your mouth so you've got a sweet tooth, right?"  
     "Something like that." I flash him a toothy smile, my fangs flashing for a second.  
     "Sit down, I'll make you something up. It's on the house." I did as I was told, although it's not like me to be the obedient one, not when it comes to boys anyway. I sat with my chin in my hand and tapping my fingernails on the thin wood tables until he set a takeaway cup in front of me. He didn't take the time to explain what he'd served to me before going back to his place behind the counter. There was, naturally, a pretty little message scrawled for me onto the side of the cup. It's (Y/N) in case you didn't know, just so you know what to scream. Oh. Oh damn.  
     He'd given me this type of message many-a time before but never really that raunchy. That's it. I'm gonna get this boy.  
     I wanna drink this first though. I take the first sip and it beats black by a long shot. Bright, floral, sweet, chocolate-y.  
     I stand up to leave, but before I do I take my napkin and place it in front of a daydreaming (Y/N), who came back to consciousness when I placed it in front of him. He looked startled. It was adorable. I winked and left.

Your P.O.V.  
     He winked at me. Oh my God. (WORK MATES NAME) nudged me, chortling. "You pulled him yet?" That sorta took me by surprise.  
     "Pfft. No. No! No no, I uh just, um. No! No he's not even that into me." I stumbled. (WORK MATES NAME) picked up Amaimon's napkin and waved it in my face.  
     "Try telling him that." I snatched it from (them) and sniggered as they went into the back. I looked at the napkin. Neat writing spelled out what was possibly my ultimate dream. Let's put that to the test, followed by a phone number. Maybe we will, maybe we will.

Amaimon's P.O.V.  
     And that kids, is how I met your mother, and nailed he- him. Him. Both panting heavily, sweat running down our foreheads. His more than mine, him being human he doesn't have the strength and stamina of me, which is to be expected. He's obviously too tired to move. I wrap my arms around him, laying beside him. Finding the strength, he nuzzles him head into my chest. "Will you come back?" He whimpered. I simply nodded. We fell asleep together that night, a passionate orange flame igniting in my heart that night. It's been there ever since.


End file.
